Rose, Doctor, my name is Rose
by OobieMcRuby
Summary: '"Can't you stupid little humans leave well enough alone?". . . "Ah, how I've missed you"' My workings on why Nine is able to cope with being the only surviving member of his species. Doctor/Rose, slightly angst-y.


**A / N:** For those of you who read this before, it was slightly different from this version. This story was fixed, after a prompt on LiveJournal. I hope all of you still enjoy it.

**_Disclaimer:_** Doctor Who_ is not mine to own._

* * *

"Do I know you?" the Northern accent was impatient, waiting for an answer, wanting the blonde woman to just leave.

"No, Doctor. Not yet," the blonde human sighed, with a hint of regret in her tone.

"Why you here then? Can't you stupid little humans leave well enough alone?" the Northern accent became angry, _furious_, that someone had disturbed his anger, his sadness.

"Ah, how I've missed _you_," the blonde human stated, lifting her hand and firmly gripping the alien's cold one, before he could flinch. "'Specially the ears."

The blonde human turned around, and faced the alien.

"I preferred this you," the blonde started, as if she was already midway through a conversation, and that he was supposed to understand. "This you was more passionate, the other one seemed to just dance around his emotions."

"Why are you talking to me? Can't you tell I don't want to be spoken to?"

"I know why you're here. You've just lost your species, and you fell oh so alone. You want to connect back to something, something familiar, and this godforsaken rock makes you feel like you belong. That's why you're sitting here on this bench."

The alien's blue eyes bored into the blonde human's brown ones, showing her all that he had lost, all that he wanted to take back.

The human wasn't the one to break the eye contact first, the alien was.

With another sigh, the blonde human gave up looking at the broken-hearted alien, and instead turned towards the crowds of humans milling around them, all of whom were oblivious to alien, oblivious to his sorrow.

"I had to do it. I had to kill them all!" the alien cracked the silence the couple had fallen into, violently slamming his palm down onto the the park bench they were sitting on.

"I know."

The way the blonde human said those words made him think that maybe she _did_ know, that she _understood_, in that way a select few humans did.

The alien's hand crawled across the empty space on the bench, not stopping until he had the blonde human's hand in his.

"I just feel. . . empty." The Northern accent came out hollow.

"It'll get better," the blonde stated, adamantly.

"How can you know that? How can you speak of something you know absolutely _nothing_ about? It's inside your head, _all of the time_. It _burns_."

"You'll cope with it, over time." The blonde gave the alien's hand a tight squeeze. "You'll fill your head with new things, new experiences."

"But how can you fill _that_? A whole entire species. Gone! My _own_ species!" the alien's voice wasn't angry, now. . . just sad.

"You won't be able to fill it, just have things in front of you that seem more important."

"What? Saving planets? How can I go back to that when I couldn't even save my own?"

The icy blue eyes turned to the blonde's, searching for an answer, pleading for one.

"You're the _Doctor_. Not the destroyer of worlds, but the _saviour_ of them."

The human had such a look of complete honesty in her words, such an utter _belief_ in them, that the alien felt guilt-ridden about what he had just done.

"I couldn't save my own! What am I worth if I can only save other planets, except my own? I wasn't even s'pose to survive. A Delta Wave kills everything in it's path, but it didn't kill me! What does that make me? A traitor?"

"No," the blonde human stated firmly, leaving no area in her answer for dispute. "You did all you could, the only thing you could."

"It wasn't enough. To see all of the things I've seen. . . It makes you want to die," the alien's eyes turned downcast, and he slid his hand out of the small humans, and just started looking at his hands. "These hands didn't even kill them all. Someone else's did."

"I don't care, Doctor. You're still a good person on the inside. You are a good person who did something frightening, because there was no other choice." The human's eyes were begging, beseeching, trying to carry him out of the hole he had dragged himself into. "You're still the Doctor to me, and to all those who need you."

The human grabbed the hands of the alien. The alien had just realised that he was the Doctor, so he _had_ get though it, no matter what. As the Universe didn't want to let go of him just yet.

"It's time for me to leave Doctor," the blonde reluctantly let go of the alien's hands, standing up and straightening out her dress pants, and then her blue jacket. "But remember what I said."

The human walked a few steps until she was stopped by the now-calm Doctor.

"What's your name? You seem to know mine, but I don't know yours."

"Rose, Doctor. My name is Rose."

With that, the human who was called "Rose" was swallowed up by the fast-flowing current of humans.

The Doctor sat there for a while, on the park bench, his thoughts changing every few seconds, not focusing completely on one thing, only forming half-thoughts.

Forcing himself back into the calm that "Rose" had brought to him, he came upon a realisation.

Of course he would go back to saving planets. It was what he was best at, after all.

**-DOCTOR WHO-**

"Rose, my name's Rose."

The Doctor's face momentarily held a look of shock, but he covered it up quickly by telling Rose to run away, to save herself.

Slamming the metal door, the Doctor let himself dwell on that memory from one of his darker times.

"Rose, Doctor. My name is Rose" is what Rose had said, like she had known him all of her life. But that Rose was older than _this_ Rose, with shorter and slightly darker hair than the Rose he had just closed the door on.

Well, timelines were always crossing around him, so maybe that Rose was from the future. Sure seemed like it.

Shaking his head, the Doctor diverted his attention and then focused on the other matter at hand. Blowing up the building and ridding it of the Autons.

He did have one word to solve all of his problems, though. Fantastic.


End file.
